


Snake Prism

by OptimisticEgbert



Series: That One Band Au [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin puts up with too much, Eren is a baby, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticEgbert/pseuds/OptimisticEgbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ymir is terrible at naming things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Prism

"Are you fucking serious?" Eren looked towards one of the grouchier memembers of their (his) band.

Ymir shrugged and didn't try to avoid his glare like Armin normally did, "Yeah, Snake Prism is a great name for a band."

They had been in the middle of the tedious process of naming their band. It was only tedious because getting five people to agree on an assortment of words was harder than Eren expected. Mikasa started by turning down all of the suggestions with 'Jaeger' in the name (all offered by Eren).

The entire band, Eren, Annie, Mikasa, Armin, and Ymir, were all sitting haphazardly in a circle on Krista's kitchen floor. Krista, being the kind goddess of light she normally is, provided them with snacks to calm the more vivid members (Eren) down.

"Um, if I'm allowed to speak..." Armin meekly interrupted the argument and squeaked when Eren placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Sure you can! You, of all people, should know my name is the best name for the band."

"Well actually I like Ymir's suggestion better, and I think that maybe using 'Jaeger' in anything for the band is too egotistical for us." The shy manager had a large smile on his face, happy to get his opinion in on the subject.

On the other hand Eren looked completely betrayed.

He withdrawn his arm as if Armin's shoulder had burnt it with words, "You can't be serious...I thought you loved me!" Eren looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

"B-but I do love you!" Armin was desperately trying to calm his boyfriend down with nicer, non-traitorous, words.

"If you loved me you would accept my band names, Armin!"

While those two were in the process of hugging it out, Annie nudged Mikasa's shoulder.

"What do you think about the name?"

"You mean to tell me you actually care about this?" Mikasa responded, looking away from the onslaught that was her brother's hysterics. Annie, even though she was a valued member of the band (and the only one that can play drums), was never known for her enthusiasm.

Annie sighed and leaned back on her hands, they had all been ordered by Eren to sit in the ever so important 'criss-cross-applesauce' position and she was getting tired of it, "It's not that I care but it's not that I don't care, y'know?"

Mikasa nodded, that made sense. In a way. Even if it was accompanied by Annie's natural aloofness, it was nice to know she cared about the band, no matter how wishy washy it sounded.

"I like the name actually. It'd be easy to identify and I'm interested in seeing what Ymir comes up with for the logo." Ymir was the obligatory 'all around artsy type' of the band. She could do quite a lot, aside from playing the guitar, that made her possibly the most skilled person in the band.

Annie answered with a small 'hm' and let the conversation end there.

"So I guess it's decided that my name is the overall winner?" Ymir had overheard their talking and smirked. Another win over Eren.

"Excuse you!?" Eren hopped up from his position on the floor and away from Armin, "Who would even like that lame name!?"

Ymir stood up too and put her arms behind her head to stretch, "Everyone else in the band except for you."

"Everyone here is an obvious traitor!" People started to get up and head towards the door, their keys jingling in their hands, "How are we going to defeat the Titans with that kind of attitude!?"

**Author's Note:**

> I guess these are just going to be little one-shots about these guys in a rag tag band competing against their rivals, the Titans.


End file.
